Malos entendidos (KogaxKagomexInuyasha)
by inunoisa
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome están juntos ahora, se aman y son felices, pero, un día un error y un mal entendido hacen que los dos tomen caminos diferentes. Koga x Kagome x Inuyasha.
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.** El inicio.

 _Kagome's Pov._ De nuevo Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y yo nos encontrabamos buscando a Naraku.

-¡Kagome!-Gritó Inuyasha.

-¿Dime?-Respondí mientras lo miraba.

-Dame comida tengo hambre.

-Agh, ¿Inuyasha no te has dado cuenta de que estamos en un cementerio lleno de cadaveres?-Respondí.

-Eso no me importa, dame comida.

-¡Que no! espera a que lleguemos a la aldea de Kaede.

-¡Pero tengo hambre Kagome!

-¡Que te esperes!

-¡Dame comida rápido!

Continuamos caminando, Inuyasha seguía insistiendo para que le diera comida más sin embargo yo lo ignoraba.

-¡¿Ay Kagome acaso estás sorda!?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha!? ¡Ya callate me tienes harta con tanto "Ay Kagome dame comida" "Que hambre, ¡Kagome dame comida!"-Lo imité tratando de hacer mi voz lo más parecida a la de Inuyasha- ¡Ni siquera te dignas en pedirlo amablemente, ay ya me cansé de ti!

-¡Siempre nos detemos a comer cuando a ti te da hambre!

-¡No mientas siempre que nos detenemos a comer es por ti Inuyasha!

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¡¡¡AGH, ABAJO!!!

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara simplemente nos miraban con un poco de miedo. A pesar de que Inuyasha y yo ahora estemos juntos como pareja, seguimos peleando como de costumbre, obviamente nuestros amigos aún no lo saben.

-¡¿Ay Kagome porque hiciste esto?!

Luego de nuestra "Linda" pelea llegamos a la aldea de Kaede en donde descansamos y comimos por fin.

La noche llegó y todos nos preparabamos para dormir, todos dormían excepto yo, la calor en la época feudal era casi extrema, ya que estamos en Verano, tanta era la calor que decidí ir al río más cercano y bañarme.

Ya me encontraba en el río, estaba completamente desnuda, cuando sentí la precensia de dos fragmentos de la perla de shikon.

-¡Ka-kagome! ¡Eres tu!-Saludo Koga al verme.

-¡Joven Koga! Hola-Sonreí mientras me ponía de pie, el al ver mi desnudez se sonrojo, pasó poco tiempo cuando me dí cuenta de que aún seguía desnuda.-AAAAAAAHHHH-grité mientras trataba de cubrirme.

 _Inuyasha's Pov._ Mientras dormía me desperté al no sentir ni el olor, ni la precensia de Kagome, lo que hizo que me preocupara, y mi preocupación aumento cuando escuché un grito a lo lejos, así que corrí, porque no permitiría que le pasara algo a mi amada Kagome.

Pero... mientras más me acercaba empezaba a oler a alguien más, ¡Estúpido lobo rabioso! ¡Si le hizo algo a Kagome lo mataré! Corrí aún más rápido hasta que llegué a un río.

-¿¡Kagome estás bie...?!- No terminé la palabra ya que, quedé literalmente en shock al ver a MI Kagome totalmente desnuda sobre Koga- Ka-kagome..

-¡Inuyasha!-Gritó sorprendida y asustada mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudez-¿¡Qu-que haces aquí?!

\- ... -no respondí nada, estaba totalmente rojo de furia, aunque me sentía destrozado, traicionado, quería llorar, Kagome y Koga... juntos, a mis espaldas...- ¡MALDITOS! -grité a todo pulmón mientras desenvainaba Tessaiga (Colmillo de Acero) dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Koga, por haberme arrebatado a mi hembra- ¡TE MATARÉ KOGA!-grité dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Inuyasha basta no es lo que crees todo esto es un error escuchame por favor!-Gritó Kagome estando ya vestida.

-¡CALLATE KAGOME, ERES UNA TRICIONERA, TE ODIO!-Grité con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¡INUYASHA, POR FAVOR!-Gritó ya con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, odio esto, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero verla llorar, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no correr a sus brazos y consolarla, pero no puedo olvidar su reciente traición.

-¿¡PORQUÉ KAGOME?! ¡¿PORQUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!-Grité con lágrimas de furia y dolor saliendo de mis ojos, me dispuse a atacar a Koga usando el Kaze no Kizu (Viento cortante)-¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR KOGA!

-¡INUYASHA ABAJO! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME EXPLICARTE! ¡KOGA VETE DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO-Dicho eso Koga se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Kagome...

¿Cómo era capas de hacerme esto? además de traicionarme lo ayuda a escapar.

-Inuyasha...-se acercó a mi aún llorando y se sentó en el suelo-Déjame explicarte todo

-No Kagome-Dije levantandome-Se acabó.

Y por lo mucho que me doliera, camine sin mirar atrás, la amo demasiado, pero me siento mal, dejó mi corazón hecho pedazos otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.** _Continuación._ _Kagome's Pov._ _(lo que en realidad pasó con Koga)_

Me encontraba desnuda frente a Koga, me avergonze mucho, así que grite fuertemente mientras trataba de cubrirme, pero el seguía mirandome.

-¡YA DEJÁ DE VERME!

-Eres mi prometida querida Kagome, no hay problema-dijo acercandose.

-¡NO!-dicho esto corrí hacía el para cubirle los ojos, pero no me fijé en una piedra que estaba ahí, así que terminé tropezando y callendo sobre Koga los dos perdimos el equilibrio y terminamos en el suelo, yo encima de él.

-Ka-kagome...-Dijo Inuyasha apareciendo, su mirada reflejaba decepción, tristeza, mirdo, furia, muchos sentimientos reunidos.

Oh no...

 _Nota de la autora:_ _Este capítulo fue realmente corto, pero el próximo capítulo será el que le dará más sentido a la novela._


End file.
